The Challenges and Life of Being A Vampire Ruler
by percabeth4eva2014
Summary: This is the epilogue of Sakura's Guide to dating on the Darkside. This is story made up of drabbles about sasusaku wedding,babies, first times and more. Follow them through there journey of weddings, babies, first time arguements, makeup sex, see how sasuke deals with sakura hormonal side and how sasuke can handle his new born baby or his daughters first date! Find out all about!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my epilogue for: Sakura guide to Dating on the Dark side. I hope you guys enjoy this story I took a lot of thought into making this story for you guys. Also thank you for keeping up with my stories. Please review, that's the most important thing to me I can't make my stories better without my reviews from my readers. I love reading the good comments and the criticism it only helps me become a better writer. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in my dressing room. All of the doubts were running through my mind:

_What if I can't rule a kingdom?_

_What if I can't be a good wife?  
What if…I'm not good in bed?_

I started blushing, Sasuke set up a trip for us to go somewhere romantic for our honeymoon. I started giving myself a little pep talk to keep the nervousness down. My bridesmaid Tenten a vampire girl I met with Sasuke at a gala his best friend and his lieutenant Neji, Tenten's husband. She was getting ready to so I wouldn't see her for a while, and Ino is my bridesmaid who… was rushing to get to me I could hear her heels clicking on the floor.

"Ok Sakura you stopped a war from happening you can handle a kingdom with help from Sasuke and being a good wife, stop doubting that you're loving, caring, considerate, and a lot more! And as far as being good in bed Sasuke-kun will teach me everything I need to know he did sleep with a lot of girls."

"Really Sakura giving yourself a pep talk?" I jumped I didn't even hear her come in she was wearing a turquoise dress, that was mermaid style, a sweetheart V-neck, and it had glitter and sparks flowing at the bottom. She had her long blonde locks curled like Shirley temple, in other words she's beautiful.

"Don't let your nervousness get to you Sasuke loves you if only you could see the way he looks at you." I smiled at Ino her and Tenten always took the doubts out my mind. "You look beautiful Sakura she turned me around so I could see myself in the mirror, I saw Tenten walking in looking just like Ino it was a rare site to see her with her buns undone and surprisingly her hair was almost to her waist, you can see her nice arm muscles to not big but definitely define, she was Sasuke weapon maker, she specialized in close and long range combat. She and Ino stood on either side of me. "How you holding up?" she asked me softly, I knew she wasn't just referring to my wedding day but, she knew I was upset with not being able to have my parents here with me. They died on a plane crash when they were heading to New Orleans to look at the voodoo vampire.

"I'm fine it just would have been nice to have walked down the aisle with my father and dance with him, also for my mom to dress me all up." I started fanning my eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Don't cry beautiful look at your wedding dress." I was wearing a trumpet type of dress it was tighten fitting around my breast and hips, and flowed at the bottom, I had a sweetheart cut, and an open back, my train was a 3 foot chapel type of train, from the sweetheart cut to my hips my dress had real sparkling diamonds I tried to be modest about it but, my wedding planner kept telling I'm the first queen in 17 years also the first queen to combine a clan I had to make a presentation. And the train had lace with tiny diamonds.

My pink locks now falling to my waist [Sasuke love my long hair.] wear curled to. "I do look beautiful." They both smiled at me kissing my cheeks. We heard a knock at the door; Ino released my shoulder, "I'll go get it." When she opened the door it revealed Kakashi. Kakashi is a part of Sasuke counsel, and his commander-in-chief. Kakashi is also like a dad to Sasuke, so I decide to let the man I grown to love walk me down the aisle in place of my father.

* * *

When Kakashi walked in he greeted the girls and stopped to look me up and down. I looked him up and down to he was wearing his military uniform, according to Sasuke any and every formal event anybody in the military had to show their status by wearing there uniform. It was silent for a minute before he spoke, "You look amazing Sakura. Sasuke will very well appreciate this." I blushed at the thought of Sasuke looking at me with a lustful look. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and looped my elbow through Kakashi's.

Ino and Tenten said there goodbyes and walked out first. The moment they enter me and Kakashi could hear the 'Here come the bride' piano version playing which was are signal to go.

"Are you sure your ready." We paused at the door to enter outside to where my wedding was going to be held.

When I saw my husband standing there who didn't see me I knew what my decision was.

"Yes I'm ready to marry the man I love." And we walked out.

* * *

_Preview of Wedding Part 2-Walking Down the Aisle/ The Vows:_

_"Don't forget sakura you look like a true queen and you are a true queen." he said. As i walked down the Aisle everybody rose and looked at me sasuke-kun was staring at me with a look of bride and i couldn't help but blush._

* * *

**Okay guys first chapter up please give me at least 5 reviews i had to do a lot of wedding dress research for this chapter! I'll post mostly on saturdays and maybe on fridays, with Christmas break coming in two weeks i might post everyday during that two week break, idk will see. Anyways please review and i hope you enjoy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for being gone my lap top was down. I'll try to post as much as I can until school starts but here we go!**

"Don't forget Sakura you look like a true queen and you are a true queen." he said. As I walked down the Aisle everybody rose and looked at me Sasuke-kun was staring at me with a look of pride and I couldn't help but blush.

When me and Kakashi made it to the end of the aisle the priest started speaking.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with King Sasuke and Queen Sakura as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?

"I will be giving this beautiful queen to a King that I see as my son." Kakashi respond, he gently grabbed my hand and kissed it, he looked over at Sasuke and gave him a warning look, Sasuke nodded his head in response to that look he grabbed my hands and held them in his. For the first time I looked him up and down he was also wearing his military uniform, he was also wearing a royalty rope attached at the shoulders, and a crown.

The priest continue the ceremony once I was handed over to Sasuke.

"As Sasuke and Sakura take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Sasuke and Sakura both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

"Sasuke, will you take Sakura to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I looked up at Sasuke waiting for his response as he looked back down at me with his handsome obsidian eyes. "I do."

"Sakura, will you take Sasuke to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Sasuke stared at me with a slight grin on his face, "I do."

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." We waited a total of one whole anxious minute hoping not one of Sasuke fan girls stood up and ruin our ceremony, but fortunenly nobody stood up.

"I now pronounce you Man and Bride. King Sasuke you may kiss the bride!"

I was expecting s traditional kiss instead Sasuke picked me up bridal style and he kissed me with so much passionate I could literally feel the love, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion.


End file.
